


Blondie

by autumnmycat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comic Relief, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mommy Issues, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Who would have guessed that Adora had mommy issues lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: Adora has found that she has a weakness for Big Ladies with Swords, and she knows that because she's dumbstruck by Huntara and really bad at hiding it. But, Huntara isn't against the idea—Blondie's cocky and all that.Or, Adora is sad and lonely, but that's so much harder to say out loud.





	1. Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't think this would be my first contribution to the spop fandom, but here were are. I'm just as smitten with Huntara as Adora is, and there is a lack of Huntadora on this archive, so basically I had no choice. I haven't written smut in *forever* as I'm partial to angst, but this was a lot of fun to write. I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Also disclaimer: all characters are assumed to be of consenting age so dont cancel me lol

It wasn’t really a choice, Adora had to admit. The second she saw her, she was long gone.

She wasn’t sure what exactly was so attractive about her, but she did know that she loved the strength, the power, the dominance. But, in a way, that’s what she liked in herself…so—what exactly did that mean?

Eh, probably best that she didn’t think about that too hard.

It was embarrassing to be swept up into things. Unfortunately, that had been Adora’s whole life, a whirlwind of circumstances that she didn’t have the foresight to understand. And, really, attraction was like that, as well. Suddenly, there was this woman standing in front of her, and every part of her was like, _Oh no. She’s hot._

Ugh—stupid. She was on a mission. Getting distracted by petty feelings—(What were those feelings even supposed to be? Feelings are hard)—was not what needed to be happening right now. Get to the center of the Crimson Waste. That was the only thing she should have been thinking about.

But, there was something to say about their camaraderie that was just too instant. It was an electric spark, and Adora didn’t think to hide it because she hadn’t thought a Hardened Desert Warrior Princess would reciprocate in any way. And, yet—

Adora couldn’t help but think she was encouraging her.

“Huh, not bad, Blondie.”

“What can I say, I’m a fast learner.”

“Cocky,” she chuckled. “I like that.”

She wasn’t even trying to flirt, but it rolled off her like rainwater. It was too easy. It was automatic. She couldn’t stop it because it happened before she was even aware that it was a possibility.

Huntara looked at her with stern but expecting eyes. Even if she had been a bit cryptic when saying it, she was impressed with her skill. She was obviously well trained, and Huntara could see that. It wasn’t often that she was seen for who she actually was. Often times, she was just “a warrior” or “a Horde soldier” or “She-Ra,” and although she was all of those things, they didn’t quite fit in the hole in her heart which was “Adora.”

And, then there was all of that betrayal stuff. Luckily, after they fought, it seemed like their conflict had fizzled for the most part. And, connecting eye to eye, explaining why she was so passionate about confronting the Horde directly was exactly what needed to happen for Huntara to change her tune. If there was one helpful thing that the Horde trained their soldiers to do, it was to commit to a cause with all their might, and in that way, they were perfect for each other.

But, all of that wasn’t really on Adora’s mind that night. Most of what she was thinking about was the impending visit to Mara’s ship. They’d stashed away in a cave for the night. Apparently, there were some monsters that would emerge when the sun went down that even Huntara couldn’t fight. The idea sent shivers down the entire squad’s spine, so they decided to call it a night. They needed the rest anyway, and the ship could always wait until morning.

However, the anticipation was killing her and her ability to fall asleep.

Learning about Mara had given her more questions than answers, and the biggest issue she faced now was whether or not to trust in the power that her sword gave her. Was it something that should exist in the first place? Why did Mara defect? What was it that Mara saw that caused her to turned her back on She-Ra and Light Hope and all that it entailed?

She paced back and forth, absently watching how the torches on the walls flickered with light and heat. Adora often felt like a flame in that she had a lot of power and skill, but it could be uncontrollable at times, and people could harness that power for their own gain—use it for destruction if they so wished. She’d been used by Shadow Weaver, she’d been used by Hordak, and it sat heavy on her chest that maybe Light Hope was using her, too.

Honestly, Adora didn’t know what to think.

So, she stared at the wall and turned over all the events in her head, worrying about what she might find out in the morning once they entered The Center of the Crimson Waste.

“Blondie.”

She whipped around, not expecting anyone to be awake, or even worse, call her by a backhanded nickname.

“Did I scare you?”

Feelings of all sorts bubbled up inside her. Adora waved her hands in front of her face, hopefully hiding all the uncertainty that was bogging her down.

“No, no, I was just thinking. I thought everyone was asleep.”

“Glitter and Boyknocked out the second they hit the floor.” Huntara’s tone implied a certain disgust, as if being tired was an inherent flaw to her. Adora wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she didn’t like people looking down on her friends.

“Well, we’ve had a long day,” she sighed, turning to her in order to make some kind of pleading eye contact that said—_Don’t be so hard on them, okay?_—without actually saying it. “I don’t think we knew what we were getting ourselves into, to be honest.”

Huntara snorted, crossing her arms, “That’s pretty obvious.”

For whatever reason, Adora felt something twist in her chest. Why? It was a bolt of excitement over nothing. It didn’t make sense. She felt her face twist up, turning away to show that her sour attitude wasn’t appreciated.

She must have been lost in her thoughts for longer than she’d realized because Huntara’s stern voice woke her out of her haze.

“How are you with that sword? I’ve been curious about it for a while, now.”

Adora put a hand to the hilt on her hip, stuck in the purgatory of “Is this a trap?” and “Pretty Lady wants to see Sword.” It was a ridiculous thought, so she pulled it out, aiming it away from her and towards the ground.

“I mean, you saw me with it,” she chuckled, unable to take her eyes off her weapon lest she meet someone else’s. “I think I’m pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

There was a heavy silence that only she could cut through, yet she wouldn’t raise her sword.

Thankfully, Huntara spoke up again.

“No, I mean, _you_. Not She-ra,” she smiled. Although, it might have been a bit of wicked smile. 

Adora’s head snapped up. The look she was giving her made her stomach bottom out. 

“It’s nothing personal, Blondie.”

Adora didn’t have much time to react before Huntara pulled out her own sword and shoved her into the wall behind her. The wall of the cave was sharp and damp and shook all the bones in Adora’s body when she was shoved against it. Maybe if she hadn’t been through so many trials and tribulations that day, it wouldn’t have hurt so bad, but it did. Nevertheless, Adora wasn’t one to give up just because she was in pain.

She stumbled for a second or two before growling and similarly launching herself towards Huntara, her sword positioned to harm even though she knew she would never do so, especially to a comrade. She correctly assumed that Huntara would be savvy enough to intercept the blow, so they clashed hard.

(Adora’s whole body clanged in the same way that the sound of their weapons meeting did.)

Fighting felt so draining, especially when she was just trying to sort through her thoughts alone. And, especially when she wasn’t supposed to use She-ra. And, especially when their previous fight had worn her down. 

Why was she doing this?

Apparently, she could see her momentary weakness, and so Huntara gave a hard push against Adora’s sword, and it sent her stumbling backward, not even making it to the wall before falling to one knee.

Adora let out a breath, and then, Huntara’s sword was slipped under her chin. The motion of lifting her head up with the blade let the tip scrape against the fragile skin on her throat, and Adora couldn’t help but shudder because she wasn’t totally convinced that she wouldn’t kill her in cold blood right there.

“Sorry,” Huntara apologized, clearly not sorry at all, “Was I too rough on you?”

Her smirk and the glint in her eye was frightening, but at the same time, the hopeless position she found herself in gave her a flicker of resolve that she hadn’t had before. Something about endorphins and adrenaline and all that. She used the energy she had left in her to make a statement.

Adora was _not weak._

She used her free arm to slam her elbow onto the flat edge of the sword, driving it down before she swung her sword hard enough that Huntara’s blade ricocheted out of her hand. Although, she didn’t have the time or the strength to stand, she could still use both hands to force her sword up and forward, to leave it centimeters from the skin of her opponent’s neck.

Unlike the first bout of stillness, this one felt way more easy, like the air was thin and breathable. Maybe that was why Huntara laughed heartily, the sound coming from deep inside her chest.

“I guess you’re not half bad, are you, Blondie?”

She lowered her sword, using it to leverage herself off the ground.

“My name’s Adora. Not Blondie.”

The hardened attitude seemed to intrigue Huntara, an eyebrow raising at how the girl stood slightly hunched over, breathing heavily.

Adora continued, “I don’t think it's exactly fair for you to ambush me like that, even if that was some kind of—” she paused to find the right words, but even with a second to think, everything just kept coming out wrong, “—Crimson Waste hazing thing.” She sighed once again. “I’m tired. We’re here to rest, and _attacking me_ out of the blue is not resting.”

All of Adora’s actions looked to be running through Huntara’s mind, processing behind her eyes that she could almost see. But, the second that she might have caught a glimpse of what she was actually thinking, Huntara put her hands on her hips and laughed again. Adora couldn’t help but let her face go slack.

“You really do fall for anything, don’t you?”

She shook her head, frazzled by the sudden shift in attitude. “What?”

“Nevermind.” Huntara took a step forward into Adora’s personal bubble, and Adora backed up only to realize there was nowhere to go. “So, the sword. It can transform you into She-ra, right? Did you make it, or was it given to you?”

That was an all too complicated question to answer. She decided to go with the bare-bones explanation.

“It was given to me. But, it’s mine.”

“Hmm. So it was your destiny?”

Adora was ashamed that her hum resonated in her chest even though there was still a reasonable distance between them. It was the same thing that she had been feeling for the past day or so—an outpouring of something. Was it a stray emotion she didn’t know how to identify or was it just an automatic response to her, specifically? What was it about this person?

The larger woman looked like she was still analyzing her when she said, “Why are you giving me that look?” Her previously jovial demeanor dimmed somewhat, which made Adora a little nervous.

“I’m…giving a look?” She wasn’t trying to be obvious, but she was exhausted, and it was possible that her inner monologue was showing on her face without realizing it.

“Yeah, it’s that same look you gave me in the bar. It’s a really stupid look, if you were wondering.”

She couldn’t help but burst out laughing. She knew that she probably did look like an idiot all just because she’d seen a Big Lady with a beautiful halo of light surrounding her, making her look ethereal and at the same time highlighting the concrete definition of her body. And, now, Adora was realizing that the dim glow of the torches around them made her seem similar except more inviting, softer around the edges. Her heart wedged itself in her throat.

Oh no. She had it bad.

“Yeah, that sounds like me.” Adora let out another embarrassed giggle, her cheeks growing warm as Huntara mirrored her laugh. It was further proof that it wasn’t all _her_ fault. There was something to be said about Huntara’s provocations, about how she could shut it all down if she wanted to, but she hadn’t, and the whole idea that she also found something about her to be…not terrible—well, it egged her on just a little bit. 

Ugh, it was just that she was so pretty that it was easy to turn into a moron around her.

“Oh? Is that so?”

Wait—did she say that out loud?

As soon as she had realized what she just said, her eyes widened, jaw tightening, hands clasped over her mouth. How did she become a bumbling idiot so quickly? Oh God, this was so embarrassing. How did being around cute girls make her so _dumb?_

Fortunately, Huntara’s laugh sounded gracious rather than malicious. She reached out and pulled her hands away from her mouth.

“I’m flattered. You’re not too bad yourself, Blondie—aside from being a little scrawny.”

Adora snatched her hands out of her grip, acting put off in an attempt to save face.

“What’s with the Blondie thing?” she snapped. “I _told you_ that my name is _Adora._”

“Hm, alright.” Huntara bent down so that their faces were very close, close enough that she could see her shocked expression reflected in her eyes. Then, there were soft words in her ear. “You’re not so bad yourself, _Adora_.”

Adora’s breath caught in her throat.

Her mind went silent in that moment, a total blank canvas where no words would appear. Her entire body was frozen in awe, even after the warm shock of her murmured name. She’d never felt any of these feelings for a person she barely knew, and it had her head spinning off her shoulders, as if it might pop off if Huntara didn’t move away from her.

But, she couldn’t get away, not with the stone wall behind her and not with a wall of pure muscle in front of her. Her inhale shook once she got her breath back, and the sputtering sound had Huntara pulling away slightly, possibly so that Adora could see how her lips curled into a small smile.

“So—what are you going to do, Adora?”

She blinked, trying to get her head back on straight, but the only thought in her brain were the words, _Fuck it._

It was as if she’d gone on auto-pilot because she hadn’t consciously dropped her sword or grabbed the other woman’s chin, but then again, she did really want to capture her lips with hers, just like how she had somehow overcome her dominance with her sword when she wasn’t sure she had a chance in the first place. 

If there was a question whether or not the act was reciprocated, large hands and arms wrapped around Adora’s waist, and the kiss was not her own but someone else’s. She felt weak-kneed, which was not something that happened often to her, but luckily there was a cavern wall behind her. Unlike when she’d been thrown at it by the swing of a sword, when she stumbled into it, Adora barely even felt the impact. There was so much else to be thinking about, especially how the hands on her waist roamed, and how there had been many thoughts about girls in the past but she’d never thought any of them would so eagerly engage.

Huntara pulled away for a second and Adora forced out a heavy breath that coalesced in a combination of disbelief, exhaustion, and elation.

“You okay there, Blondie?”

Every word she spoke sent electricity through her, and she wasn’t sure if she hated it or actively enjoyed it.

“Oh, so we’re back to Blondie again, huh?”

She tilted her head.

“I’m not sure I like the sound of ‘Adora.’ Right now, I can’t say I quite adore you.”

There was a weight shift, and Adora found her legs buckling, her back still pressed into the wall. The only reason she hadn’t fallen was because her wrists were pinned by much bigger hands above her head.

Adora found herself laughing.

“You better at least like something that’s going on here, otherwise, I’d think you’re crazy.”

Instead of gracing that statement with an answer, Huntara leaned in again, but instead of aiming for her lips, she trailed along Adora’s jaw bone and then her neck. Everything was all fine and dandy until she felt a hand leave one of her wrists and sneak up the back of her shirt. A shock of panic ran through her, and before she could stop it, a word escaped her—

“No—”

It came out as reflexively as the decision to kiss her had. But, this time, she didn’t quite mean it. Actually, Adora had no idea what she meant.

“No?”

Huntara let go of the other wrist, and Adora plopped to the ground, jarred by how hard she hit the stone floor. It was a little nerve-wracking to be so small, looking up at a towering warrior. Adora wasn’t sure how to explain herself without sounding like the complete idiot she had been for the past few minutes.

“I—sorry, I’m a little bit—out of my element. I didn’t mean, ‘_no,’_ exactly_._”

Huntara crouched down, a forearm propped on her knee. She contemplated Adora’s words, however abstract they may have been.

“Nervous?”

Adora glanced over to where their two blades lay next to each other, both previously forgotten.

“Not really. It’s just, I barely know you, and l don’t usually do stuff like this with strangers…”

She looked amused, an eyebrow quirked. “Are you cheating on someone, Blondie?”

It was a joke of some sort—or, at least she hoped it was—but it actually hit her a little harder than she was expecting. 

It wasn’t cheating if you weren’t with another person, but there was still a shadow of guilt behind her heart that pressed her organs into her ribcage. It didn’t make sense. How could she feel guilty when the one person in the universe she might have had similar feelings for hated her guts more than anything?

Her eyes dimmed. “No, there isn’t anyone for me to cheat on, in the first place.”

Obviously, Huntara had hit a sore spot, which didn’t exactly help the mood of the situation. Neither of them wanted to talk about the details, which Adora was thankful for because she wasn’t sure she could cough any of them up, to begin with.

“Hey, kid, I didn’t mean to bum you out. I was just having a little fun teasing you. It’s nothing personal.”

It’d been the first time that she’d come off as sympathetic, and the apologetic look she was giving her made something in her chest twist. Maybe that was the guilt shifting somewhere else inside her, leaving her heart alone for the time being.

“Yeah, I know, sorry.” She shook her head and continued, “I think the exhaustion has gone to my head a little bit.” 

“If you want me to leave you alone, I can—”

“No—!” Her hand had shot out to the other woman’s (very muscular) shoulder without even realizing it. She retracted her hand, looking off to the side in embarrassment. “I mean, no, it’s okay. Sorry.”

The low, rumbling chuckle in Huntara’s chest felt like it was shaking the cavern, or maybe Adora really was that tired, and she was just seeing things.

“Y’know, I may not ‘Adore’ you, but you’re still pretty damn cute.”

Before Adora could respond, Huntara had leaned forward again, but instead of the hungry, abandoned kiss she’d offered last time, she was much gentler—maybe even tender? No, not quite that, but somewhere in between. It was as if she was acknowledging that Adora may have been more sensitive, less hardened—younger and more prone to fears and anxieties. The gesture was appreciated as shown by how Adora wrapped her arms around her neck, legs spreading farther apart so she could pull her in closer.

Maybe it was embarrassing, but the deeper kiss brought a sound of Adora, and Huntara responded to the sound in turn. She found herself pressed flush against the wall, hands underneath her shirt, lips drifting away from her mouth.

It was this weird purgatory of (_I don’t want to be embarrassing_) and (_Oh, God—_), and the _Oh, God_ won, forcing itself out of her as fingers ran along her chest and teeth nipped gently at her ear. Although, it was encouraging to feel a giggle—(wait, did Huntara _giggle?_)—vibrate on the skin just under her earlobe.

“You’re cute,” Huntara breathed.

“I know—you keep saying that,” Adora said, her eyes squeezing shut, trying not to let any more words she didn’t authorize slip out of her. But, it was really hard because, even though her hands were calloused due to years of fighting and roughing it in the Crimson Waste, her touch was light and delicate. Maybe she wasn’t like that for everyone, but she was like that for her. And, that wasn’t to mention that Adora was finding her body aching in ways she hadn’t allowed herself to acknowledge before. She ached deep inside herself, and it was weird and exhilarating, but it also scared her that her body could act in more ways she couldn’t fully control. She thought She-ra was going to be the worst of it.

The thought was cut off by a hand slipping lower, almost disappearing under her waistband, and a hand pushing higher, cold air hitting her bare skin. She also, unfortunately, had made a surprised sound that was suspiciously close to a sound of pain—although, again, that wasn’t what she meant.

“Are you okay, Princess?”

She popped an eye open, and thankfully, Huntara’s face was still soft, but then she realized she was all tensed up, hands clenched, face clenched, toes clenched in her boots. It must not have been the noise she made but her body language which had alarmed her.

“No, ye—yeah, I’m fine—” Her attempt at a laugh was shaky, and it really didn’t help her case.

Huntara’s hands returned to her waist and she leaned closer to her, placing a kiss in the crook of her neck. It was an act of submission, an attempt at establishing trust, but even that made her nervous because trust could be so easily broken, like it had been so many times before.

“Are you afraid I’m doing this to harm you?”

The question caught her off guard, but it wasn’t like it was unfounded. Adora was kind of scared. Huntara had betrayed her once, and all of her other very close personal friends from her past had also turned against her, so it did make sense that maybe she was getting the wrong kind of worked up over a past hurt. And, maybe she was scared of a potential future pain brought on by someone that had pulled a sword on her not once but twice.

“I don’t think you will, necessarily…”

“And, yet?” 

(Her breath was hot against her skin.)

“It’s not anything you’re doing.” Again, that nervous laugh. “It’s just hard when so many people try to hurt you, and…”

Oh no, that was way sadder when said out loud than it had in her mind. But, instead of possessing a look of pity, when Huntara lifted her head, her expression was very serious.

“If I do anything that crosses the line, you have every right to grab your sword, turn into She-ra, and impale me. And, I really mean that.”

The intensity of the statement caught Adora off guard. Her words themselves sounded like they should have been a joke, but the way she said them implied the opposite. Maybe…she was actually trying to be careful with her. It was a bit touching, really.

“Promise?”

(She hoped her eyes weren’t too bleary when she said it.)

“Promise.”

“Okay.”

It was then that a hand finally found itself under her waistband, and her shirt had once again been lifted, a careful diligence to both her chest and between her legs finally pulling out a moan that Adora couldn’t hold back anymore even if she wanted to. It was electric in a different way than her words were. It was more of a physical shock that melted into her body and filled every part of her with warmth. She felt warm, and she felt good, and those were sensations that she hadn’t readily welcomed in a long time.

Adora leaned forward, her head now resting on Huntara’s shoulder. She felt less exposed when she was very close, and although she probably was going to become more exposed as time went on, there was a certain comfort in being close and knowing that she wasn't the only one who was starting to break a sweat.

“Can I take off your shirt?”

“Yeah.”

For some reason, she was much more calm as the latch to her jacket was unbuckled and that slid off without much effort. And, they both fumbled with her undershirt because it was too stretchy, yet at the same time, too tight. And, Adora, herself, took off her sports bra because it seemed easiest considering it was tighter than the previous garment anyway. And, yeah, she didn’t feel so nervous anymore. It was weird and didn’t really make sense to her. 

But, also, the way that Huntara looked at her betrayed the reason she didn’t like calling her by her name.

“Why are you giving me that look?” Adora teased.

Having her own words aimed back at her made Huntara laugh.

“Because I like what I see, Blondie.”

Instead of annoying her, the nickname made her kind of giddy, made it feel only natural that she’d use her tongue instead of her fingers this time because—well, wasn’t that the point of taking her shirt off? She hadn’t realized it was a little cold until both her back and her breasts felt the disadvantages of doing such things in the deep recesses of a cavern. But, she shivered more because Huntara’s teeth were sharp rather than her skin’s dip in temperature.

The way she was leaning against the wall wasn’t conducive to how Huntara placed kisses on her skin, but it was also sort of hot that she had to arch her back to better expose her abdomen, and it was also sort of hot that she used that as an excuse to trail lower and lower. Adora felt the aching in herself become almost unbearable, but it was a good kind of unbearable. It was an aching that was anticipatory, which had her toes clenching in her boots in a way that had nothing to do with apprehension.

Adora noticed that she was breathing harder than she was before, but instead of dwelling on that she asked, “When can I take off _your_ shirt?”

Huntara looked up from her place hovering above her belly button. Her lips curled playfully.

“We’ll get there. There’s no rush.”

The quip unintentionally made her think of the hour—was there really no rush? What if Bow and Glimmer woke up and saw _this? _The reasons why this was a bad idea sat in on her, and Adora felt a heavy breath turn into a strained inhale.

The panic didn’t last long, however, because her pants started to be tugged over her hip bones, and she was distracted by a questioning quirked eyebrow, which once again asked if everything was alright. Even though it was a silent question, Adora breathed out a quiet, “Yeah.”

Except this was the first time that Adora noticed that Huntara was also not quite thinking as logically as she usually would have because she realized it would be difficult to do much of anything without removing her shoes, and so she had that privilege of admiring the slightly embarrassed look that she got on her face as she had to pull off her shoes one at a time. They each popped off with probably more effort than Huntara’s dignity would have liked.

But, once that was over with, Adora found herself completely bare, and if she hadn’t been cold before, she certainly was now.

“Caves are kinda chilly, huh?”

Smooth, Adora. Real smooth.

“Try not to worry about it. There are worse places around here.”

She wasn’t going to do much worrying because she forgot about the temperature once kisses were planted along her inner thigh. It was the first time that she involuntarily rolled her hips against nothing—no friction to sooth the feelings that had welled up inside her.

“Someone’s excited."

“Yeah—but,” Adora had to pause to catch her breath, “that’s your fault."

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it.”

(There was something agonizing about how her breath brushed against her skin, as if something inside Adora’s brain would snap in half if something didn’t happen soon.)

Fortunately, that was when she made it to the space between her thighs, and the sensation of Huntara’s tongue on her had Adora involuntarily yelping, hands going up to her face to block as much of the cry as she could. But, as suddenly as the feeling came on, it went away, and Adora peaked through her fingers to see a disapproving gaze aimed up at her.

Huntara unwrapped her arm from around one of her thighs and took Adora’s hands, which astonishingly both fit in her grip. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised, but when they’d last been hand-in-hand, she had been She-ra, and their hands had been more comparable in size.

“If you need somewhere to put your hands, put them here,” she said, resting Adora’s tiny hands on her head.

Adora frowned. “There’s…uh, not much to hold onto.” She squeezed at the shaved sides of her head to illustrate.

“You’re going to make me take my hair down, aren’t you?” Huntara didn’t look pleased.

She took her hands away and crossed them over her chest, shrugging. “Is that weird to ask?”

“Only if you don't take down yours.”

Oh, right. Her hair was up in a ponytail, too. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken it down when she was just herself and not She-ra. She didn’t like the feeling of her hair clinging to her face when she fought, but she figured Huntara had a similar reason for her hairstyle, so arguing that point seemed useless.

“Why?”

“It’s only fair. Also, I’m interested to see what your hair looks like down.”

“Just a warning, it’s not as impressive as She-ra’s hair.”

“Do you want my hair down or not?”

“Okay, okay,” she said, waving her hands in front of her face, “I’ll do it.”

When she pulled her hair tie out and took the bobby pins out of her bangs, her hair fell around her face, automatically sticking to the sweat that had collected on her forehead.

“Ugh, this is why I wear my hair up,” she said, pushing her hair back and away from her face.

“Why do you think I do it? We’re both going to suffer, so pipe down.”

Huntara pushed herself up and sat back, also letting her hair down, but when she took out her ponytail, the long white hair cascaded over her toned body, and Adora felt her face get that stupid one that Huntara had been talking about. It was as if the fire was illuminating her, the silver streaks almost glittering with every flicker.

“Do you like what you see?” she smiled.

“Maybe,” Adora grimaced, knowing she was going to get called on her goofy face but not liking it anyway.

She grabbed Adora’s hands again and replaced them on top her head as she returned to her spot between Adora’s legs.

“Hands here. Got it? I hate when people hide their faces.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Huntara chuckled to herself, but Adora didn’t have time for it to even register because she’d already gasped, head tilting back as Huntara went right back to what she had been doing.

Adora hadn’t even known that she could feel something so intensely, her tongue moving in ways that were certainly illegal in the Horde. But, it was hard to focus on what was actually physically happening because her mind was too busy reeling at how overwhelming the whole experience was.

If she thought she couldn’t think before, she certainly couldn’t think now, and all of her heaving breaths sounded like cries of pain, but it wasn’t pain because no part of her body was in pain.

“O-Oh my god—”

Her fingers threaded through Huntara’s (surprisingly soft) hair before gripping it with clenched fists. The tug at her scalp must have been something Huntara enjoyed because her mouth hummed against Adora, and it felt totally different than the other things she had been doing, but it was really good in its own right.

She peered down, idly watching the other woman’s head bob, her hair laying on her back and spilling onto Adora’s shins, little strands sticking to the side of her face just like hers had. Huntara must have felt her staring down at the top of her head because she peered upward. Even just her eyes held so many emotions—amusement, pride, longing…

Adora’s stunted mind asked herself, _She’s longing—for me? _But, the thought was cut off like all her others had, and instead of stopping herself from saying anything, she had started to babble because, after all, Huntara turned her into a complete moron.

“_Hah_—Huntara—it feels good—_hah_—you’re really pretty—” She clenched her eyes shut, clenched her fists shut, and drove the balls of her feet into the ground because she was realizing she was being stupid, but she didn’t have the willpower to keep her lips locked shut, and so she kept saying stupid shit, “I think—_hah_—I think I’m losing my mind—”

Huntara pulled back slightly, her lips leaving Adora’s skin with a vulgar sounding pop.

“You’re not losing your mind, dear. That’s just how it goes.”

She sat up, and Adora’s hands fell away from her hair and onto the floor, panting to catch her breath. Her eyelids drooped lazily as she realized Huntara was leaning forward for a kiss, and she accepted it without any question, surrendering to the fact that she was long gone, that she would probably let this woman do anything she wanted because it filled her with more life than anything had in a long time.

(Which…was kind of sad, actually.)

She was vaguely aware that she could taste something that was probably herself—it didn’t taste like much, but it was different than how her lips and mouth had tasted before. There was a twinge of something to it, but the idea that Huntara had eaten her out in the first place had the whole thing feel more exciting.

As their lips mingled, Adora felt something press against her and then enter, which had her making a surprised sound into Huntara’s mouth. It didn’t hurt or anything. She was just surprised. But, it also felt good, not only because the movement of her fingers was finally answering the ache that she’d felt since the beginning of this, but also because her thumb rubbed against her just like her tongue had earlier, and—

“O-Oh—oh no…”

Something was rising up in her, something warm and powerful, and she had to pull away from the kiss because she felt like she might dematerialize right there on the cavern floor.

The final nail in the coffin was that Huntara added another finger inside her, and something really did snap in her mind. The warmth rising up in her was suddenly too much and too hot, and the rolling pleasure inside her overflowed into a higher-pitched noise than the ones before. She shook against the other woman’s body because it wasn’t like she’d stopped yet, and the longer the sensation went on, the more it grew until it almost became unbearable.

“Oh no, stop—stop, oh—”

Huntara did stop then, letting Adora lean her head and shoulders back against the wall and breathe for a few moments before she took her fingers out of her. There was a pleasant silence that was only accompanied by the sound of Adora’s breaths and the flickering of the fire around them.

“That was quick.”

It wasn’t a taunt. It was just true, but it was difficult to have any semblance of restraint when she was so excited, and to be fair, it wasn’t like Huntara was holding out on her.

Finally, Adora found herself on this plane of existence once again. She opened her eyes to see Huntara sitting back on her heels, watching her with a soft look. At least, a soft look for Huntara.

“You acted pretty into the kiss back there, so I was just wondering if you…” She held up her hand, two fingers glistening in the dim light.

Hah. She was asking if she wanted to suck her fingers. Certainly not how she thought she’d be spending the night in this cavern.

She nodded slightly, still finding herself a tad lethargic from the whole thing, but when Huntara offered her hand, Adora took her wrist and popped her fingers in her mouth.

Again, the taste wasn’t much, just a little weird. What struck her was that she was more acutely aware of how big her fingers actually were, and the idea that they had been inside her had her moaning even with no stimulation. Maybe because she was tired, the sound had slipped out when it normally wouldn’t have. 

(If Adora had been paying attention, she would have seen how Huntara’s expression turned more into a pleased leer, but she was too busy snaking her tongue between Huntara’s fingers, still riding the little throbs that kept happening inside her.)

“Eager,” she chuckled. “I like that.”

When Adora pulled her wrist away from her, she watched as a thread of saliva stretched and broke as Huntara took her hand back.

“Having fun?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” Adora nodded against the wall. “I get to take your clothes off now, right?”

“It sounds like you’ve been looking forward to that.”

Adora laughed, sitting up straight and crossing her legs, hands on each knee. “Well, you are—muscular. Like, really muscular.”

“You’re into the sort of thing?

Her hell brain interjected, _Big lady hot_, which Adora was thankful she was with it enough to not say out loud.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I have a type, really, but—”

“You like what you see,” Huntara smirked.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Adora moved so she was also on her knees, already reaching out to slide a hand over Huntara’s shoulder so her vest would fall off her shoulder, but she got the added benefit of really feeling how muscular she was. God—even when she was She-ra, she wasn’t this built. Wracking her brain, Adora couldn’t think of anyone as physically strong as her. Maybe that was half of the reason she was so awed. She knew for a fact that she could throw her across the room and smash her into the ground, and there was a fucked up enjoyment in that fact. She could kill her, and yet, she didn’t.

She did the same thing to the other side, the vest sliding off her arms and falling to the ground. Huntara was watching her silently, again, getting that analytical look on her face, and Adora couldn’t help but feel tiny under her gaze.

But, she couldn’t get sidetracked now because she had to figure out how to undo the maroon wrappings over her chest. Maybe she could slip it off over her head. No, too tight. As soon as she tried to get her hands underneath it, she realized that it wasn’t going to work. There had to be a fastener somewhere.

“Having trouble, Blondie?”

Adora huffed. “I’ll figure it out. Give me a second.” She stood up and ran behind to take a look at her back, which was blocked by long white hair. She had to throw it over each shoulder, which Huntara didn’t seem very pleased about, but that was where the little knot had been hiding, which Adora undid with a little bit of fumbling. “There! Got it. I told you I could do it.”

“Good job,” Huntara responded sarcastically.

She took one end of the binding in her hand and goofily trotted around her to unwrap it, which Huntara did not take very kindly to.

“Hey, Kid. You’re fucking up my hair,” she growled, having to hold her hair in a mound on top of her head as Adora spun around her.

“Sorry,” Adora giggled. The whole thing was making her slaphappy, delirium caused by her various circumstances—the exhaustion and the euphoria—and she couldn’t find the wherewithal to be anything but herself.

She sat back down in front of Huntara, a pile of cloth in her hands, grinning up at her. Adora looked very pleased with herself.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Huntara took the bindings and the vest behind her, throwing them off to the side where their swords had been left. Now, there was only a black band on her chest, which was probably what the wrap was supposed to hold up.

“Yeah, but so far it’s worked in my favor, so—hands up!” Adora lifted her arms above her head as if pantomiming to a child. Maybe that was a little condescending even if she was acting in good faith, but fortunately, Huntara finally gave up on the harsh attitude and laughed.

“The only reason I haven’t socked you is I’m worried about damaging that pretty little head of yours,” she said, raising her arms as instructed.

“Who knows? Maybe I’m into that,” Adora shrugged before pulling her top up and off her.

“Noted.”

Once she tossed that to the side with the rest of the garments, Adora immediately threw her arms around her, nuzzling into her chest. It was a pleasant moment. She could hear Huntara’s heartbeat, and her chest was soft even though her pectorals were not. She was strong and kind at the same time. For a second, Adora felt something akin to homesickness, for a love that she had missed out on because Shadow Weaver was incapable of giving it to her. When Huntara hugged her back and squeezed her around the waist, it was obvious that they were both longing for some sort of affection, some sort of closeness that platonic friendship couldn’t pacify. 

When Adora pulled away, she couldn’t help but feel a little sadness in her heart, but she didn’t want to think about it, so she shoved it all away, and instead, reached out to grab Huntara’s boobs.

“Heh, heh, heh,” Adora laughed connivingly with a crude squeeze of her hands before Huntara swatted her away.

“See, this is why I can’t call you Adora,” she sighed as if inherently disappointed in her character.

She shrugged again, “Eh, it was worth it.”

This time, when Adora launched herself at her, it was with enough force that it knocked Huntara backward, and suddenly, they had gone from being silly to being wrapped in each other again. Adora had her arms around Huntara’s neck, pressing a needy kiss to her lips, bodies pressed flush against each other. Huntara had her arms around Adora’s back until she let her hands wander and gave Adora a squeeze and smack to her ass in retaliation. She clearly didn’t mind because she giggled into Huntara’s mouth, nipping the other woman’s bottom lip as if to say, _Well, you got me there._

When they ran out of breath, Adora sat up, straddling Huntara’s stomach and taking a second to admire the way her hair was half fanned out behind her and half crushed under her own body, how it was clear now with more light on her face that her cheeks were a darker shade of purple, how her eyes held adoration in them even when she said otherwise.

“You’re pretty,” Adora smiled.

“Yes, clearly, you’re the ugly one here.”

She laughed at that, even as she crawled backward, hooking her fingers around the waistband of her shorts and undergarments. Unlike her complicated top, her bottoms were much more simple, and Adora managed to shimmy them off her without much effort.

It was then that it finally clicked with her that Huntara probably wasn’t human because she’d never—well—the package she was carrying wasn’t anything she’d seen before. However, she didn’t really care as it looked as though she could ride it, which was what her main concern was at the moment.

(It was funny to her that even though she’d already reached her limit once, she still very much wanted Huntara inside her. That aching was back, and so she wasted no time straddling her and trying to get herself positioned correctly.)

Adora could feel Huntara’s eyes on her as she hovered above her hips, trying to get lined up just right, but like the rest of her, Adora had underestimated how big she was, and it took a few moments before it wasn’t painful to ease herself down. The shuddering breath she let out was mostly involuntary as was probably the small sound that Huntara made when she reached her hilt.

She sat there, quivering slightly, supporting herself on Huntara’s (washboard) abdomen. She wasn’t going to say it out loud, but she’d never been with someone that could penetrate her, and it was a lot more intense than she’d been expecting, especially considering Adora was rather petite and Huntara was not.

“Are you okay, Blondie?” She reached out, grabbing one of her wrists.

“Yeah. I just need to breathe for a second.”

She was determined to do this, mostly because she knew she could. She’d accomplished so many impossible feats that this didn’t even make it up there on the list of daunting things. This was a matter of pride, too, because she wanted to prove that Adora was not weak, that she, too, could call the shots even though she was younger and less experienced. She desperately wanted Huntara to adore her (even though she wasn’t fully convinced she didn’t already).

So, when she finally felt ready, she was very pleased that the heavy rise and fall of her hips elicited a surprised sound from the other Lady.

It was a good thing that Adora was at the top of her physical game because this position wasn’t exactly easy, and she could imagine it would be difficult to pull off if she was less in shape than she was now. And, yeah, she was tired, but with the amount of endorphins running through her, she couldn’t even tell anymore.

That wasn’t to mention that—_God_—it was good. She wasn’t even sure why it was good, but it was. To be so filled up, to be in control of the movement, to have her fantasies realized were all so good by themselves, but all of them together was an intoxicating combination that had her fingernails digging into Huntara’s stomach.

“Oh, man,” was the only thing Adora could get herself to say.

Big hands found their way to Adora’s smaller hips, and her heart was once again in her throat. That and Huntara was nonchalantly winded even though she wasn’t doing any of the work. And, really, Adora didn’t want her to do any of the work. _She_ wanted to do all the work.

(If she wasn’t so wrapped up in the situation, she may have recalled how earlier that day, she had anxiously admitted that feeling out of control was starting to tear her down, that having her destiny acted on her was causing her distress. Huntara ripping control away from her hurt far worse than she was willing to admit to Glimmer or Bow, and it might have been a little more alarming to her that she was so dead set on dominating Huntara if she had been aware that being betrayed once again had made her doubt everything she’d done thus far.)

“You really are eager,” Huntara grimaced in an attempt to not let on how Adora was affecting her. But, Adora knew. She knew that the movement of her hips was perfect. She was a trained soldier, and this was nothing. And, unlike battle, she also benefitted from it all and wasn’t going to complain about how her body was once again growing warm from Huntara’s electricity, how rolling pleasure was building up a knot in her abdomen that would eventually unravel.

That was when Huntara caught her off guard with a thrust upward, and Adora cried out, her back arching as she was swallowed by a different kind of feeling that she didn’t know how to describe. She’d hit something deep inside her that was different than before. She didn’t have the vocabulary to make sense of it, but the sound she made was evidence enough that the other woman still had some of the power.

“O-Oh, Huntara—“ Adora heard herself say. Ugh, must she always lose control of her mouth? It was so embarrassing. “—You feel so good—” Her head dropped forward, putting more weight on her hands so she could continue to move her body even when fatigue started to sit on her. She had been trying to use the ground for more leverage, but the balls of her feet kept slipping, and it was very clear that Adora had less control over the situation than she would have liked.

She changed tactics, rolling her hips instead of trying to propel them up and down. The only problem with that was the friction it created when she ground against her, and she was already feeling herself getting too wound up too quickly. 

Even though she knew it had previously been forbidden, she took her hands off Huntara’s middle and held them loosely to her face.

(It wasn’t like she was trying to hide. She was just so scared that she’d never have control over anything ever again. She didn't want to admit that her body acting on its own accord terrified her.)

“No—no—no…” 

She shook her head, her wrists rolling against her cheeks as she did so. She wanted to go slower, to maybe do something else so she wouldn’t finish as quickly, but it also felt so good—she wasn’t sure if she could stop if she wanted to.

But, of course, Huntara pulled her hands down, and Adora was embarrassed that she probably looked more distressed than she should have. Or, maybe she’d mistake it for ecstasy? Adora wasn’t sure which was worse.

Regardless, Huntara asked, “Are you okay?” even though it was strained and intermingled with other sounds.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it—I’m sorry—I can’t help it—”

It was too late. She had already thrown herself off that cliff.

The next few moments were a blur that she couldn’t really parse through. Every part of her body felt like it was going to detach from her, like she’d accidentally been sucked up by one of the torches and burned to death, left as nothing but a vague outline of who she thought she was. She saw a spot of black, and then another, and then, it went away. She was left with only a dizzyingly weak body that could barely understand what it was feeling or what was happening to it.

Adora felt herself tip forward and fall against something hard.

There was peace in that moment. She couldn’t hear the flickering of the fire. She couldn’t hear another person’s heartbeat. There was only silence, and it swallowed her up, enveloping her from the inside out.

...

She heard the sound of her hair rustling against something.

“…Adora…?”

It was so peaceful here. There was nothing but herself. No one to hurt her. No one to betray her. No one. No one.

Peaceful and alone.

…

“—_Adora_, please talk to me.”

Oh—wait. Something wasn’t right.

She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. Her chest heaved out a heavy sound. Were they still going? She couldn’t remember.

A large hand petted her hair. It was nice and comforting, and she felt safe. But, at the same time, she didn't feel safe at all. Honestly, she had no idea how she felt besides the fleeting sensations that passed through her.

“Shh…It’s okay.”

That was when she realized it.

Oh.

She was crying.

Everything snapped back into focus too suddenly, and she realized how hard she was sobbing against Huntara’s chest, fists on either side of her own head, uncontrolled breaths heaving out of her.

(In the back of her mind, she felt the flutter of euphoria, felt that she’d slipped out of her.)

“Hey…”

“I-I’m—I’m so sorry.”

She sounded so pathetic, but she was so exhausted that she couldn’t pull herself together. She felt like she’d somehow had the carpet pulled out from under her once again, that she was unable to control anything about herself or her life. She was so overwhelmed that it scared her to death. She was so overwhelmed that crying was the only thing she could do.

After a few minutes of nothing but her own pity party, she found the energy to push herself up just enough that she could meet Huntara’s eyes.

(She looked so sad.)

Tears, thick and heavy, ran down her face, and Adora didn’t know what to do. It was so embarrassing, so embarrassing—why was this happening to her?

“I’m sorry.” Tears fell on Huntara’s chest. “I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, I’m just so tired, I’m sorry.”

There was a flicker of ‘something’ on Huntara’s face. The ‘something' wasn’t a good something. It was a horrified kind of something.

“Adora, why are you apologizing?”

She tried to push the tears away with the heel of her hand, but as soon as they were gone, they were replaced with newer, sloppier tears. She felt sorry herself, but also hated herself for her weakness. She had an absent longing for pain because that was all she believed she deserved, as messed up as that was.

(Maybe Catra would come barreling out of the walls and use her claws to maim her. Maybe Huntara would slice her up with her sword after all. Maybe she wasn’t even real, just a vessel that was created so that She-ra could inhabit it.)

“It’s just that, everything’s always so much. Everything feels so overwhelming. I’ve been trying my best not to let it all get to me, and I’m sorry for being such a mess, but I—”

“_Adora_,” Huntara said, her exasperated tone betraying her worry, “_You’re fine._ You’re fine. You don’t need to worry about appeasing me.”

She used her big hands and strong arms to lift Adora off of her and place her to the side so she could wrap her arms and legs around her. Adora instinctually curled into Huntara, somehow relieved that she was enveloped by someone who could protect her.

“I know The Horde. I know what they tell you. I know that they put the world on your shoulders every single second of every single day, but—it’s impossible to live like that.”

“But, I—I have the world on my shoulders. If Etheria is destroyed, or ruined, or taken over, it’s my fault!”

“No—” Her words turned into a hush, a hand in her hair, a hand against her back. “You can only do so much. That’s why you need people to help you. That’s why I agreed to help you—you can only do so much.”

Even though the sentiment was comforting, words and tears still poured out of her.

“I never asked for this. I never asked to be responsible for so many people. I’ve always wanted to help people, but this pressure—this pressure is just too much—I’m so scared I’m going to fail…”

Huntara hugged her closer, being a bodily comfort if she couldn’t be anything else.

“You’re so strong, Adora. I know you can do whatever you set your mind to.”

The tears and the exhaustion had finally taken completely over. The conversation couldn’t be continued.

“I’m cold,” Adora said, her breath shuddering.

“Here.”

Huntara carefully helped her get in her clothes and got into her own. Once they were done, she wrapped herself around Adora once again.

“You’re special, Adora. Not everyone can change my mind, but you did. I know it hurts, and I know about the pain that the Horde put you through, but you’re better than all of it. You’re doing your best. I know you are.”

Adora couldn’t respond, but she was very grateful for the kiss on her forehead and the warmth that Huntara’s body supplied.

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” Adora murmured.

“That’s okay. I probably will, too.”

“Okay.”

Very quickly, she descended into the peaceful nothingness. 

(The one she secretly hoped she’d never wake up from.)


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends can always hear you having sex.

Glimmer laid awake in the mouth of the cavern, the rock pillow she was laying on not doing much for her headache. She would have _loved_ to have a good night’s rest, but of course, Bow had fallen asleep before her, and his snoring was Just. So. Loud.

The ceiling was so high up that it just disappeared into black nothingness. It was just like this wasteland. Everything was terrible and uncomfortable, and she was five seconds away from screaming.

But, then, it happened.

She heard the first moan.

It was _definitely_ Adora because she’d heard her get thrown around enough times to know what her voice sounded like, and well, This Sounded Like A Different Kind of Battle. She couldn’t hear any other obscene sounds, but she did hear an echoey voice—one she couldn’t quite place—

No. _No._

No—Adora was fucking Huntara! Holy shit. She knew Adora was thirsty for her, but really?? Couldn’t she keep it in her pants for literally one fucking second?? Was this really fucking happening right now?

“Bow,” Glimmer whispered, shaking his shoulder. “_Bow!_”

He shot up from where he had been sleeping. “Huh—huh—? What—?”

“_Bow_, they’re fucking.”

Bow blinked once, twice, three times.

“What?”

Glimmer got in his face and said as quietly as could, “Adora and Huntara are _fucking_.”

There was a second where pure malaise crossed his face, and then, Glimmer could see horror in his eyes the second he heard it.

“Oh my God. They’re fucking.”

Glimmer pushed him over, hands gripping at her own hair. “I Cannot Handle This. I am going to go insane if I stay here. I’m going to go _feral!_”

“Okay, but wait,” Bow sputtered, whisper-screaming as quietly as he could, “what alternative do we have? We can’t just—y’know—trapeze the Crimson Waste and get eaten by a _horrible monster!_”

“I think I would rather die than stay in this cave right now.”

“That’s not going to help Adora.”

Glimmer snorted, “I think Adora is already pretty _helped out._”

Bow put his head in his hands, dissociating for a few seconds before he perked up again.

“Can you get us on top of the cave?”

“On top of…this cave?” She pointed up, motioning to how the ceiling seemed to be never-ending. “Uh, I can try, but I might break all of your bones before we get there.”

Bow reached out, grabbing Glimmer’s shoulders in a gesture of ultimate camaraderie.

“I would rather die than stay in this cave right now.”

And, whether it be the willpower of Glimmer and Bow, or the ultimate fear of friends hearing their friends bang, they sat on top of the cave and screamed for hours until they eventually fell asleep, ready to take on the next day, pretending like they had no idea what had transpired the previous night.


End file.
